Our House
by Ravished.Heart
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so i hope you like it. It's all human, and about three crazy couples, Lily and Emmett, Lexi and Edward, and Mackenzie and Seth.
1. Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note: Hey, this is my first ever Fanfic, so please leave reviews. If you liked it, tell me. You didnt? Tell me why, ill try to fix it....anyways. big thanks to realmenglitter LOVE YA!**

"Emmett, sweetie, get out of this dadblasted kitchen!" I scream, threatening to hit my 6-foot tall, muscular, grizzly bear of a husband with a spatula wielded by me, a 5'6" fuzzy haired brunette with a temper. Like it would make a deference. Ha.

"But I just wanted to help…" he says, pulling out his main weapon "the lip".

Now, the lip doesn't work for anyone else, and usually it doesn't make even a dent in my will power, but when that huge man puts on those puppy dog eyes and pushes out his lip pouting, my heart screams "YOU LOVE HIM!" and so he gets away with a lot. Granted, I get away with a lot more, but it still gets on my nerves when he uses one of my own tricks against me.

"But the last time you "helped" me cook, I asked you to watch the stove for two and a half minutes and you got distracted by a dust bunny floating through the air. Those were my favorite curtains." I said, giving him a stern but loving look. He looked deep in my eyes and moved his hands as if to hypnotize me.

"You will allow the Emmett complete and total control over the kitchen and the tools there in, including yourself." He said, in what he hoped was a trance-like voice and wiggling his eyebrow. It took all I had not to laugh.

"Yes master." I said, trying hard to keep a straight face. I put my hands out in front of me and walked like I was in a trance. Our kitchen was humongous, probably because we shared it with two other couples. We all lived together in a four bedroom, three-bathroom house, but I digress. I walked over to him and look up.

"What is your first order master?" I say robotically

"Tell me you love me." Emmett says, with a toothy smile.

"I love you master."

"Stop calling me master."

"I will stop calling you master, Master"

"Kiss me." As I leaned into obey, I heard someone walk in.

"EWW!" screamed Lexi, a skinny, tall, brown haired girl, who was half of half the couples we lived with. "What do I have to go through to get a dang grilled cheese?' she says, covering her eyes, trying to find the oven with her hands.

"Fifty push ups maggot." I say in my best drill sergeant voice.

"Ah Lexi, you party pooper. I had Lilly hypnotized then you come in and um…un…unhypnotize her. Why must you ruin my fun?" I looked at Emmett smugly.

"Be happy I love you numb skull. I wasn't hypnotized."

"Liar." He had to call me a liar. Oh no. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which just happened to be a peppershaker, and threw it at him as hard as I could. It hit him in the forehead and sent him backwards, landing butt first on the ground. Oops.

"Emmett! Sweetie I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"Just my forehead." He said, pointing to the landing place of the violent shaker. I bent over him and kissed his forehead and laughed.

"All better."

"Ah, I think I hurt my lips too." Just as I bent done to make them "all better", Lexi's husband Edward walks in, and with a gasp slaps his hand over his eyes, and turns toward where he assumes Lexi is.

"What do I have to go through to get a grilled cheese?"


	2. Peach and Lime Daiquiri

**Author''s Note: Hey, here's the second chapter. It's a bit longer, hope you enjoy. R&R**

I pecked Emmett on the cheek, giving a wink, promising for later. He smiled, and I knew he would be analyzing every move I made counting down the seconds till the end of the day. I sighed and stood up, looking at the two bozo's reaching for the stove, with their hands over their eyes.

"Okay kids. Its safe." Lexi uncovered her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Good, shoo I thought I was going to have to fix a grilled cheese with my eyes closed."

"I would have politely asked them to remove themselves from the surrounding areas, and find a room." Edward said matter-of-factly. I looked at him in pure disbelief.

"What about the time me and Emmett went looking for the magically disappearing vacuum cleaner, and found you two instead? Hmmmm?" Lexi blushed, and gave one of those 'I'm-totally- embarrassed -but-it-was-worth-it' giggles that everyone thinks is so cute. Blah. I've known Lexi for years, and could tell Edward thinks he couldn't dream his 'lil Lex' ever doing.

"Edward, why don't you let me tell ya about this one time Lexi..." but before I could finish, I heard a scream from up the stairs, and it sounded like the deepest pits of Hades had opened and was swallowing our house.

"GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM IMMEDIATELY YOU LITTLE…"Oh, no, it was just Mackenzie. She chased Seth, her loving husband, down the stairs, wielding a turquoise hard toothed brush, and her make up rent about her face.

"I TOLD YOU YOU MAY NOT ASSIST ME IN THE PERFECTION OF THE APPLICATION OF MY BEAUTIFICATION PROCESS!" She continued to scream. She chased him into the kitchen where the rest of us were, and proceeded to beat him all over with the hair utensil. Seth cringed while Edward chuckled and smiled his crooked smile, instantly making Lexi's heart melt.

"Why, Mac, you look like a small furry rodent commonly known as a raccoon." In fact, she had about two inches worth of eyeliner under her eyes, and huge lines of what I suspected was red lips stick all over her lower face.

"Babe, babe, I think you look hot. Sexy, even." Seth sputtered, trying to find grounds on which to save his hide.

"Really?" asked Mac, giving a slightly teary smile.

"Yah, Yah," He said, almost reassuring himself, "I think you look sexy in that bank robber kind of way." He said, giving a tooth smile. During all of this, Edward had some how come up with two grilled cheese's, which he and Lexi were happily munching on, and all those not involved in the spat were watching it proceed, with a interested expression.

"Well, if I look that good, I guess ill wear it like this to the restaurant. Remember? Reservations at 6 sweetie. Ill go get on my dress." She said, all traces of joking gone from her voice. Seth's smile faded as she turned and turned to us with a pained expression. He turned to Lexi and me.

"Lily, Lexi, please…" he said, pleadingly. I looked at Lexi and she stuck her hand out to him.

"What does this mean?" he said confused.

"Crumbs." She said, her voice muffled from the massive amount of grilled cheese in her mouth. She smiled and went back to eating happily and making googly eyes at Edward. I sighed and turned to the stairs and began walking up them. Seth ran up behind me,

"Oh, I'll help!"

"No, no you wont. You go get ready for dinner." He hung his head sadly, and went up the stairs ahead of me, going to go get all gussyed up for his hot date. I finally reached the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"Mac, let me help you."

"Sweets, we'll need a 23 person assault team to scare this stuff off my face." I chuckled quietly, and heard the door unlock. I walked in, and saw a scattered mess of make-up, towels, and assorted smell good stuff littering the floor. I looked at her; astonished such a small space could be so icky.

"Ya, I know, I know." She said, sounding defeated. Her face was red where I assumed she had attempted scrubbing off the red lipstick. Most of it was gone, just some on her cheek and her eyeliner wasn't going anywhere fast. I looked at the clock, and it read 5:13. Perfect.

Thirty minutes later, Mac emerged, dressed and completely ravishing. Her dress was a ball gown, sweeping the floor gracefully. It was a deep maroon, and hugged her just right. And her face looked so bright and clean, I think Seth was slightly surprised. Speaking of Seth, he looked very handsome, in his black tux and dress shoes. When Mac came down the stairs, Seth met her at the bottom and escorted her to their cherry red custom-built Ford Mustang, and he was so considerate he double-checked the train of her dress was not caught out side of the door. Edward and Lexi waved them off, and while Emmett, I, and Lexi sat on the couch channel surfing, Edward got out the blinder and assorted juices and bottles. He walked in wiping his hands on a towel after about five minutes of noise making.

"Emmett, Lily, could I interest you in a blended beverage?" He said smiling at Lexi. I nodded, eyes trained on Emmett's, and said thank you. Emmett gave a thumb up and did a motion I didn't catch, and I heard Edward answer with an affirmative laugh. Lexi stood up and went into the kitchen, and carried out our drinks to us, and then she and Edward disappeared upstairs with theirs. I looked up the stairs and heard what I had waited to hear.

"Peach and Lime Daiquiri!" Lexi screamed. Her favorite. We then too ascended the stairs, going into our bedroom. We sat on the bed and Emmett turned on the TV. I grabbed a pair of pajamas off the edge of the bed and went into our bathroom, to take a shower. When I was finished, I walked out of our bathroom, my hair in a pony tail, and I cuddled up in Emmett's arms, the night finally dying down. He turned off the football game he was watching and turned it to the music channel. A soft lullaby started up and he looked down at me happily, and I took a sip of my drink. Now I know what Emmett had signaled. There was twice as much alcohol as usual. Great. I stared up into his eyes and cuddled close to his chest. As he switched of the lamp over head, I thought to myself. 'No one was murdered, no one died, no one got hurt, everyone goes to bed happy. It's been a good day.'

**Everything's so perfect. How long can they keep this up? We'll find out. The next chapter should be up soon, but I go back to school soon so i might not get it up soon. Also, if you have any ideas, or just a funny qoute you would like to see, pm me or put it in your review. realmenglitter helped me out alot lately so go read her stories NOW!** Thank you


End file.
